


One of their own

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Double Dicks, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Fluff, M/M, My AU, Size Difference, Skele!shark AU, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Smut, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, commission, puplets!, skeletal sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: The had been trying for so long to bud. A trip to the doctor after a bout of sickness might be the answer to their prayers?





	One of their own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverryu25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/gifts).



> Commission fic for darling Silverryu25
> 
> Follow me on tumblr under the same name guys! NO MINORS

Seagulls cried overhead as Sans stumbled his way to his boat. No one bothered the usually friendly skeleton as he made his way across the dock. His face was perfectly blank, his ever-present smile absent. Usually when he came to harbor it was to sell his found treasures, buy supplies and make his merry way back to his ship. For a small town nothing stayed secret for long so when someone saw the small skeleton go to the local doctor, everyone knew soon enough. Many “conveniently” passed the clinic in hopes to gain some new gossip.  The hush that spread through the town square when he stepped out followed him as he made his way across town back to the dock. His face was a myriad of emotions. What had happened?  
  
While everyone speculated and spun tall tales of sickness and disease, Sans was in shock. They had tried for so long. So many months of checking and finding his stomach bare. It had finally happened.   
  
A few days ago, he woke feeling lethargic and sick. His mate panicking as Sans vomited over the side of the railing. Passing it off as a small bug or bad fish until it persisted. Undressing that night, he realized his pseudo stomach was still summoned and opaque. Hope had raised within him only for him to squash it down. There could be no way he was pregnant, right? Not after trying for so long with no results…right?   
  
Making his way to one of his contacts. He exchanged his treasures for gold and crossed the town to the clinic only to have his hope confirmed. He was with child. Whooping in delight he startled nearby onlookers as he ran the rest of the way to his ship.  Seeing his delivered supplies waiting for him, he quickly loaded up and set sail. He had a whale of a secret to tell!  
  
                                                                                   _  
  
Dropping anchor at a small inlet cove, Sans waited. He hummed to himself casting a few lines for tonight’s dinner. Something told him he was going to need the energy boost. Hearing a loud splash and croon Sans spun around. An eruption of water was followed by the sun being blotted out for a moment. Sans looked up. His energetic mate always jumped over his boat in greeting.  
  
Papyrus was beautiful to look at. The upper half of a skeleton ending midway down the spine. His lower half was a thick spotted tail like that of a whale shark. These beings came in so many shapes and sizes in the ocean and this one was all his.   
  
He would never forget how they met. Sans had been pearl diving when a form made its way over to him. The poor skeletal shark had gotten desperately tangled in a fishing net. Seeing Sans, he had struggled over seeking help. After Sans had freed him he thought nothing more of it after returning to his boat. Only to find heaps of treasure and pearls left on his deck and a smiling face peeking over the side. There had been a language barrier, neither one spoke the other’s tongue but they made due.  
  
Papyrus would show Sans great places to find sunken ships and Sans would teach Papyrus the common dialect along with information about land life. Slowly they found themselves drifting closer to each other. They began to spend more time just talking. Papyrus drifting slowly through the water as Sans sat safely on his back.   
  
It was one of these times that Papyrus confessed his feelings to Sans. He was so happy. Never had he thought he would find someone to love. Sans had an aversion to people and groups. It is what lead him to life out at sea in the first place. Yet here was this perfect, incredible being that loved him!  
  
He loves everything about Papyrus. His happy, positive attitude always lifted Sans’s spirit. His innate wonder and curiosity was refreshing instead of burdening. Sans loved dearly when Papyrus would call him his little pearl. Since Sans was small, white, shiny and round he reminded Papyrus of Pearls. They laughed when Sans explained that was what he had been hunting when they met.  
  
The first time they made love was admittedly awkward. While not as large as his whale shark name sake Papyrus was larger than Sans. Sans barely being the length of Papyrus’s skeleton half. There was certainly no way Sans could take both claspers at the same time either, he was glad when Papyrus told him there was no need. One at a time was fine apparently. Making love with Papyrus was long and pleasurable. His abundant stamina making up for Sans lack of it.  
  
Papyrus was always so gentle with him. Finding all the spots that made Sans moan. His body was worshipped while held aloft in strong arms. Their lack of matching lower body made only one position comfortable. Sans balanced precariously on Papyrus tail. Grinding himself on warm flesh. Taking one of the phalluses always felt impossible at first. His entrance stretching far too wide, struggling to suck the other in deeper. Sans couldn’t have enough of it. Their mating always started slowly until Sans was loose enough. As soon as he gave the go ahead he would be bodily moved by powerful hands. He would be impaled repeatedly through each screaming orgasm until Papyrus had nothing left to give, Sans body with no room left to take.  
  
During one of their swims they had come across a small light blue shark and his pups. Papyrus and the spinner shark, named Blue, seemed to know each other and began to talk excitedly. Sans entertained himself with wiggling his fingers at the tiny shark pups playfully. He had screamed and nearly slid off Papyrus when a massive Great white shark swam up silently near him. Papyrus had calmed him down and quickly explained he was the pups Sire and the small sharks mate. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing though Sans stuck as close to Papyrus as possible.  
  
Later that night Sans had dreamed of his own little family. A small pup swimming along-side Papyrus as Sans carried a toddler on his hip. He must really be in love with Papyrus that he was dreaming of such a future. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one having these thoughts either. Sometime later Papyrus had broached the subject and they both agreed to try to no success. Neither Sans or Papyrus himself would bud a souling.  
  
While not common it wasn’t uncommon to hear about couples like them and they had successfully bred, so why couldn’t they? Was something wrong with them? That thought had persisted in his mind constantly. Until know.  
  
Waiting for Papyrus to settle down smiled happily.  
  
“ARE YOU FEELING WELL MATE? I HAVE MISSED YOU!” Papyrus clung to the side of the boat his tail waving merrily in the air behind him. Sans stood taking the sight in. “MY PEARL? WHAT IS WRONG? WHY ARE YOU SO SILENT?” seeing Papyrus face scrunch in worry Sans simply smiled pulling up his shirt. There at the center of his belly shown a small orange tinted soul.  
  
Papyrus wail of joy was joined by Sans’s jubilant laugh as he was lifted off the boat into strong arms. They were going to have their own puplet!


End file.
